Marching on from dispair
by Theblazepanzer24
Summary: After killing Heathcliff, (Who wasn't Kayaba but an innocent grandpa who was playing SAO instead,) Kazuto is haunted by what he's done. However, when he attracts the attention of a certain girl, he finds not only forgiveness, but also another chance at love. Builds off of my wrong target short)


**Kinda wanted to work on a small romance fanfic inspired by the events of my Wrong Target oneshot, where Kazuto attacks Heathcliff thinking he was Kayaba, only to kill an innocent grandpa. This is a side project I'm working on, but I'm hoping it proves to be a fun read.**

 **I don't own Sword Art Online. Additionally, feel free to comment, review, favorite, and follow if you like.**

"Kazuto, your going to be late for school!" Suguha complained. Kazuto let out a small sigh, before placing his books into his backpack, and nodding to his little sister. "I'll see you for practice this evening, alright?"

She nodded, smiling. "Certainly, I'll see you then, big bro." Sighing as she headed toward her school, he began the long trek to his school., one which filled him with dread.

The SAO survivors school. A school which filed him with dread, not because of the memories he had but because of how he messed everything up. As he entered the gates, he noticed everyone glaring at him.

"Well, if it isn't the infamous beater."

 _They are still going on about that?_ He thought to himself, feeling a bit surprised.

"Can't believe Asuna feel for him."

 _Psft, I wondered that when we got together. Asuna was beautiful and regal, not like me, who is nerdy and average._

"Yeah, and then he goes and kills the commander. Some kid."

 _That's not good. Course, I felt so certain there was something there when I noticed his health points never dropped below half before._

"Then again, what would you expect from an ex beta tester."

 _That was a low life comment right there_ , he wanted to yell, but kept his cool.

He noticed that some of the other teens glanced warily at that last statement, but they did not dare to rush in and stand up for him. At least at first. However, a brown haired girl quietly rose, and approached the one who made that comment. He thought that she looked familiar to him, at least a bit, however her light blue eyes held a sharpness in them at the moment, even if a twinge of their former softness showed.

"For your information, my sister just so happened to be a beta tester," she began, her fist clutching. "Also, in case you've forgotten, Heathcliff's hit points have never dropped the half way mark."

"Hey, watch your tongue young lady, this doesn't concern you." The bigger man began menacingly.

"I think it does," she countered. Kazuto noticed that her eyes held no fear, even though her frail body would stand no chance at combat with the larger guy. He mentally prepared himself to jump in if she got attacked.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Asuna, his former in game wife. She snorted and moved on, casting him a look of utter disgust at him as she turned around and walked down the halls.

"Oh yeah, well get her!" They began to charge, but before Kazuto could move, she kicked the feet out from the largest bully, before proceeding to quickly punch the other in the face, giving him a serious concussion. However, the light from her eyes died down when a teacher grabbed her hand.

"Ashley, getting into a fight on your first day, I thought..." Kazuto decided it was time to stand up for her.

"Actually, she was defending me," Kazuto admitted. Ashley blinked her thanks, but the teacher shook her head. "Fine, two days suspension for the both of you. Won't go on your record though." Although Ashley seemed relieved, Kazuto let our a small shudder. "Yes mam," he bowed, before exiting the building to begin his punishment.

To his surprise, Ashley walked beside him. "Thanks... for defending me back there," she spoke, her voice quiet in contrast to the firm voice she had just a few seconds ago.

Kazuto chuckled a bit. "Naw, if anything, I should be thinking you, um... Ashley was it?"

She nodded, smiling. "Yeah, Though it was Aluoe in the game."

He stopped dead in his tracks. "Aloue? You mean the one who fought with claws instead of swords?"

She nodded. "Correct term is claw gauntlets, but yeah." She let out a sigh, glancing back at his detractors. "They really are idiots, you know," she added, pointing behind her with her thumb.

Kazuto shook his head. "No, not really," he then sighed. "Look, I got a man killed," he paused when she placed her hand on his shoulder, shaking her head gently.

"Look, His health never dipped belong the halfway point, right?" Kazuto nodded, admitting to her statement. "Well, either he was cheating, or he was actually Kayaba. And after everything you went though, people should just drop it by now."

He guessed what she was saying made sense, but he still couldn't get over the fact that he killed an innocent man. Noticing this, she smiled at him. "I'm actually lucky to be alive myself." She admitted.

"Aren't we all?"

She nodded. "Yes, but I actually died in the game." she then glanced at him. "You know how the safety in our Nervegear rigs was turned off in SAO?"

He nodded.

"Well, the safety in mine, for some reason, was never turned off." Kazuto tried to process what she was tilling him for a few brief seconds, before it hit him. _She died in SAO and didn't die in real life! Could they be others?_

"I already checked," she sighed, "There are no other cases like mine. As a result, I," she shut her eyes and let out a small huff. "I feel very guilty sometimes." Opening them she glanced at him, her gaze intensifying. "Listen, Kazuto, I may not know what your going through, but I do know what it's like to feel guilty. Sure, the safety feature in my Nervegear remaining on wasn't my fault, but still. You can't keep holding on to what you did, you have to let go."

"I...I'll try, but it's not going to be easy," Kazuto admitted.

"I never said it would be. But I'll be with you every step of the way," she promised.

Pausing, Kazuto glanced at her. "You hardly know me, why are you helping me?"

Ashley smiled. "My sister knows and trust you, and I think that's enough for me to want to be your friend, if you have me."

"But I... I'm not a guy you should be associating with." Kauzto protested.

"Little late for that, but either way I don't care. You need a friends." She then gazed at him hard, her blue eyes narrow. "I'm not going to take no for an answer, Sonic"

"Sonic?"

"Yeah, me and my sister have our own little nicknames you you." She admitted, before glancing up at the brick apartment. "Welp, here we are, come on in."

"Whoa! Wait a second, my mom will kill me if I don't get home soon." he fretted.

"Oh relax Sonic, I'm going over to your house. But I'd like to change out of my school uniform first." She then made her way inside, with Kauzto following. _She's not going to stop, is she?_ He wondered.

After he interned the house, he felt a slight breath of relief at the cool air conditioning, before he heard a voice which sent shivers down his spine. "Hey, Kibo! What took you so long?"

"Argo?"

"Yeah yeah, don't act an surprised an all. Aluoe paid good money to learn all she could bout you."

Ashley let out a small sigh. "What she actually means is that I helped convince her mom to homeschool her in exchange for all the information about you. To tell you the truth, I was trying to find you but then I ended up dying in game."

"And now you see why she and I can't play SAO together. She's an open book where as I'm able to hold in my information, save for a price."

Ashley waved her hand. "I can keep some secrets, Argo. Anyways, let me change and we'll be on our way, Sonic," she added as she went back into her room.

"Ah, young love," Agro teased, and Kazuto glanced at her warily. "Just kidding," Argo laughed, as she heard the around of something hitting the door. "Young Ash seem to be throwing pokeballs now, she added teasingly."

She came out the door, wearing a dark green sleeveless dress. She had on her backpack and a purse, though she wore more or less simplistic heels. Her left hand hand a simple brown leather watch with a narrow band, about one centimeter in width. She circled around him and smiled briefly. "So, what do you think?" she asked, gazing at him expectantly.

"Yo... you look gorgeous," he stammered, causing Argo to laugh. "Getting the hots on for my sister, aren't you Kibo?" she laughed, rolling on the floor.

"Wait I didn't," however Ashley just chuckled. "Nice try slick one, but you ain't gonna catch me that quickly."

Kazuto was now at a complete loss, and the look on his face showed it. "You've got to be kidding me," he muttered.

"Or maybe you can," Ashley mused seriously. Argo raised her eyebrow in question. "Alright, impress me. Tomorrow, date. You chose the place, and the time."

Kazuto shrieked back, a tad frightened. "You're kidding, right?"

She leaned into him, pressing her forearms across her chest. "Does it look like I'm kidding?" she growled, before leaning off of him. "Of course I'm not kidding. Seriously, a girl doesn't kid around like that!" She then smiled. "Now I'm going to get changed into my actual clothes, and you can get some hints from Argo. Don't worry, I'll cover the cost of the hints." With that, she exited the door, and began to change.

"Argo, help?" he asked weakly, not too sure what happen. Argo just laughed at his expense. "Well... I can't help you get out of this predicament, but I can tell you what she likes."

"Oh thank god." he breathed, before realizing what she meant. "Hey!"

"Oh come on Kibo, you just said she look good, how else is a girl going to take that kind of complement."

"Er..."

"I'll give you a hint," Argo continued. "She likes physical contact."

"Ar...Argo!" Kazuto screeched, blushing profusely at what she was implying. Two loud thuds erupted from the room, and Argo just laughed. "Just kidding," she added, before hearing one last thud before turning to Kazuto. "But she does enjoy some physical contact, so if she leans on you or holds your hand or arm, best just go along with it.

"But... but Asuna..."

"Is gone," Argo growled. "Look, you're not going to get her back. It's best you just move on. Now she's serious about giving you a chance so why not give her one."

"But... but we just met."

Argo sighed. "Bowling. Take her Bowling." she smiled. "Just consider it a blind date. Forget your past issues and have fun. Maybe you two will start dating in earnest. Maybe not. But after that comment don't you think you owe it to her? Or at least for standing up for you?"

Sighing, Kazuto gave in. "Okay. I... I just...well... I've never dated outside of that brief time with Asuna and I'm afraid I'm going to screw up and hurt her feelings."

"Listen, young Ashley isn't going to leave you over one mistake, if you two continue to date. And you're not even boyfriend and girlfriend yet, just be a good friend and enjoy yourselves. Let the future take care of itself."

Kazuto let out a nod, but before he could respond Ashley came out of the room. She still had her brown leather wristwatch on but was dressed in a pair of slacks and a sleeveless shirt. "Alright, I'm ready," She said, smiling gently at him.

Kazuto smiled back and walked with her, a thousand questions running through his mind. Still, he didn't see any reason why she couldn't spend the day with him, especially if his mom was home and found out that he had been suspended for two days.


End file.
